


无人生还

by real_wy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy





	无人生还

阴暗的地下室里只在墙上点着一盏小灯，空荡荡的别无他物。  
吴亦凡已经不知道这是第几天了，从他被关到这里，就失去了时间的概念。地下室里的每一秒钟都无比漫长，他觉得自己被黑暗包裹束缚成一个茧，无处挣扎。更可怕的是，他的发情期来了，而他手边也没有抑制剂，情欲在体内一波又一波的冲击他的神经。拜托，无论是谁，谁能救救他。  
头顶传来了锁链碰撞的声音，然后是有人走下台阶的声响。白兰地的阿尔法信息素味离他越来越近，吴亦凡难耐的夹紧了双腿。  
他睁开了眼睛，看见了一双一尘不染的浅棕色皮鞋，在往上是那人被黑色布料包裹着的修长的腿，白色的高领毛衣，然后是朴灿烈那张没有表情的脸。  
“水…”吴亦凡好几日都没有发声的喉咙干哑，他的声音在这个封闭的空间里听起来无比怪异。  
“哥哥要喝水吗？很渴吗？”男人的语气温柔，听起来于平日里没有什么区别。  
“求求…求求你了。”吴亦凡费力的使用他的声带，他真的太渴了，只能向朴灿烈求情。  
“我给哥哥带了水呢。”朴灿烈蹲了下来，打量着缩在角落里狼狈的男人，“可是怎么办，我还在生气呢。”  
“哥哥要喝水，那就自己来喝啊。”朴灿烈拧开了矿泉水瓶盖，含了一口，对着吴亦凡指了指自己被水浸润的晶莹而饱满的唇。  
朴灿烈对他释放了alpha的威压，一时间吴亦凡失去了理智，探过头有些急切的贴了上去，被那人狠狠的吻住，一点一点的把口中的水渡给吴亦凡，吴亦凡有些急切的吞咽，在没有来之后还不甘心的吮吸那人的唇。  
朴灿烈明显被他的举动取悦，似乎是笑了一声，托起吴亦凡的下巴开始啃咬他的唇瓣，吴亦凡的嘴唇本来就已经干裂，被朴灿烈粗暴的咬出了血，吴亦凡却觉得身体里的那股子燥热被alpha的味道平息了不少。朴灿烈就这带着血腥气的唾液和他纠缠着，直到吴亦凡在他怀里已经喘不过气来。  
朴灿烈放过他后，吴亦凡宛如快要干涸的河床里挣扎的鱼，大口大口的喘气，空气刺激他的气管，他开始咳嗽了起来。朴灿烈将他搂在怀里，手很温柔地替他拍背顺气。  
“知道错了吗？”朴灿烈贴着吴亦凡的耳朵低低的问他，“还跑吗？”  
“知道了，我知道了，我再也不跑了。”吴亦凡早已经在朴灿烈的信息素里失去了思考能力，橙子味omega信息素拼命的往空气里散发，和朴灿烈的信息素的气味交缠在一起，一时间地下室里的空气里全是情欲的味道。吴亦凡咳到呼吸困难，眼睛也被生理性的泪水刺激的红了起来。  
“哥哥以后听话吗？”  
朴灿烈低下头一下又一下的亲着他的脸，从他的眉骨到他的脸颊，从他的鼻尖到他小巧的下巴，最后开始用牙齿研磨他的耳垂。  
“听…话，以后都会听话的。”  
在朴灿烈铺天盖地的温柔的吻里，吴亦凡的眼泪开始止不住，他抽噎的哭着，说话断断续续的。  
“现在整个D国都是我的，哥哥又能跑到哪里去呢。哥哥跑到哪里去，我都会把你抓回来。”  
“等我抓到了哥哥，就在哥哥的下属们面前操你好不好？”  
“让他们都知道，他们的少将是个离不开男人鸡巴的omega。”  
“真是个可怜呢，哥哥一哭，我会心疼呢。”朴灿烈开始舔掉吴亦凡的眼泪，像一只在安慰人的大狗，手伸进了男人的T恤，顺着吴亦凡精壮的腰线缓缓下移，伸进了吴亦凡的裤子。  
“哥哥真是太狡猾了，知道怎么让我心软，可是该惩罚还是要惩罚，不然小宠物怎么会长记性。”朴灿烈脱了吴亦凡的牛仔裤，上衣也被撩到了胸部以上，他的手指伸向了吴亦凡的后穴，吴亦凡后准禁锢在怀里，手指不容拒绝的伸进了他的隐秘部位。  
“小宠物别动，伤了你我可是要心疼的。”朴灿烈极有耐性的给他扩张着，吴亦凡动情的身体变得急不可耐而又淫荡，在朴灿烈抽出自己的手指的时候，那处肌肉却缩紧挽留。  
朴灿烈愉悦的笑了起来：“凡凡的身体舍不得我呢。”他拉开了自己的拉链，一下贯穿了被圈在怀里的男人。  
吴亦凡的眼泪就没有断过：“疼…你出去好不好。”  
他一边挣扎着一遍扭动着身体哀求朴灿烈，后者心意已决只是不停的亲吻着怀里的的人，下面却加快了抽插的速度。  
“哥哥真是口是心非呢。”朴灿烈的东西炙热而硕大，吴亦凡只觉得自己被草的小腹鼓胀，omega敏感的身体很快就有了快感，他双腿大张盘上了朴灿烈的腰，像猫一样呻吟起来。  
吴亦凡不知道自己的样子在昏暗的灯光下有多情色，他衣衫不整，眼角还挂着泪水，一双葡萄眼不知是因为情欲还是哭的刚刚哭的太厉害变得水汪汪的，看起来纯情又浪荡，激起了朴灿烈的施虐欲。他把omega按在地上狠草，吴亦凡的后背被地面膈的生疼，却在疼痛中获得了满足的快感，身体不由自觉的迎合朴灿烈的动作。  
朴灿烈的动作突然停了下来，他把自己的鸡巴从吴亦凡的穴内抽离，吴亦凡顿时感觉自己的体内空荡荡的，他不满的往朴灿烈的方向凑了凑，试图重新吃到自己弟弟的鸡巴。  
“想要吗？求我。”  
Alpha居高临下的看着他，用极大的意志力抑制住自己想操死身下的omega的欲望。  
“求…求你。”吴亦凡的手不自觉伸向自己的胸部，发情期的omega已经完全没有了羞耻感。  
“求我什么？”  
“求你…求你操我。“  
朴灿烈急不可耐的再次操了进去，一边继续的动作一边诱哄着身下意乱情迷的哥哥，“说你是我的，说你爱朴灿烈。”  
“我…我是你的。”吴亦凡的声音被撞的支离破碎，“我…我爱你。”  
“你爱谁？”  
“朴灿烈…我爱朴灿烈！”  
吴亦凡身上的人红了眼，他狠狠的顶进了吴亦凡生殖腔，把自己的精液全部留在了他的爱人体内。  
朴灿烈把吴亦凡抱上地下室里唯一的那张折叠床上，搂着他亲了又亲，他只觉得浑身都要散架，体内的欲火被这场交合平息下来，被过度使用的地方火辣辣的疼。诡异的是，他竟然感受到了这些天来前所未有的安全感，他缩在男人怀里很快就睡了过去，在他半睡半醒的时候，似乎有人在他耳边呼吸，炙热的气体喷在他的耳朵上，不知道谁的声音在他耳边呢喃。  
“哥，你跑不掉的，你是我的。”  
耳边人的话语就像一句魔咒，飘进他的梦里，他真的累了，哪怕在睡梦里也无力挣扎。


End file.
